


Freezing

by opal_sapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Hopper didn't tell you the heater was broken.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "either go to sleep or go to sleep, it's not a fucking suggestion" from @murderandmoney on tumblr

"Y/N," Hopper growled.

"I know," you hissed. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it!"

"**Either go to sleep, or go to sleep. It's not a fucking suggestion.**"

"I wouldn't have a damn problem with that if I wasn't fucking freezing!"

He nudged you roughly under the many layers off blankets. "Hey, you chose to stay over."

You kicked him. "Wasn't much of a choice when you said you would tie me up if I tried to go."

"Because it's freezing out!"

"Yeah, just like your cabin! You forgot to mention the fucking heater was fucking busted, Jim!"

Knocking on the wall shut you both up.

"Can you be quiet please?" El's voice drifted through the curtain. "I want to sleep."

You winced. "Sorry, El."

"We'll be quiet," Hopper added.

The silence that followed was a tad tense.

"I seriously admire her composure," you whispered. "If I was her I would've been screaming "shut up.""

He chuckled. "You haven't seen her when she's pissed. Did I tell you about the time she shattered all the windows?"

"Seriously? Is that why some are boarded up?"

"Yup."

There was a pause.

"Sorry about the heating," he mumbled.

"'S fine. Sorry I snapped at you. I get cranky when I'm cold."

"No shit."

You kicked him again. He kicked back.


End file.
